guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Day Dawns
Overview Summary #Travel to Frontier Gate and speak with Warmaster Rigasic] #Travel to the Eastern Frontier to aid King Adelbern in his final stand against the Titans. There are 5...0 groups remaining. Keep Adelbern alive at all costs! #Return to Vision of Glint for your reward. Obtained from :Vision of Glint in Droknar's Forge Requirements :Defend Droknar's Forge Reward :*20,000 XP Dialogue :"Though many followed Prince Rurik in his quest to secure a better future for the people of Ascalon, there are those who remained behind. Despite the Charr threat, they could not bring themselves to leave the soil on which they had been born. Now, they are in grave danger. Ascalon's great walls and soldiers have withered in Rurik's absence. :An old king dons his armor, heavy with time, to fight a battle he cannot win. It is his will alone that keeps Ascalon alive. Now it is up to you to make sure he too stays alive. Hurry to Frontier Gate!" ::Accept: "Dwayna protect him! Balthazar grant him strength and courage! We are on our way!" ::Reject: "Adlebern ''sic] is not my king..."'' Reward Dialogue :"A long time have I fought for Ascalon. First as a soldier blessed by Balthazar, now as its king. Though I have survived one more battle, and I will see another day, it will not make me any more wise... only one day older. I have lost all that a man can lose. All that I have left is this antiquated set of armor and the remains of this tattered kingdom. I thank you for your help today. Rurik would have been very proud of all you have accomplished. Followup :The Titan Source (requires all three titan quest listed in its Requirements be completed first) Walkthrough This is a difficult quest for a few reasons: * The quest takes place in the Easter Frontier where the party size is normally limited to 4. Despite this, the area will be filled with Level 24 Charr lords. * In normal mode, henchmen will still be level 6. Walk out the gate and a short distance (through a few Charr groups) to find King Adelbern, one Adelbern's Priest and two Adelbern's Guards rushing towards a group of low-level Charr. While they are no threat, their elimination triggers waves of Armageddon Lords. Each lord will be accompanied by basic Charr and Charr lords. The groups increase in difficulty; at first there will be only one Charr lord, then two, then two including a healer and then three Charr lords. The final group will have two Armageddon Lords together. Always attempt to intercept the incoming groups well ahead of King Adelbern and always protect Adelbern's Priest. Losing the priest ally will most assuredly put too much pressure on your party's healers. The king's guards are good fighters; they, too, are worth keeping alive. Carefully target enemies in this order: # Spark of the Titans — these can cause the most damage and disruption to the party. # Charr lord casters: Shaman, Flame, Mind, Ashen # Armageddon Lord # Ignore the low level charr (who will usually expire due to collateral damage). Tips Party composition * Heroes are obviously very useful here. * If using henchmen, do the mission in Hard mode: the enemy will be slightly stronger, but your hench will be L20 instead of 6. * You must balance your party: include skills that cover offense, defense, control, and healing. * Use a group of 6 by forming the party in Yak's Bend, which makes the quest easier but requires investing more time to reach the King. * Similarly, a group of 8 is possible when starting from Temple of the Ages. This only makes sense if one of the players can run the party to the frontier (even this takes an hour). * Use a monk, a tank, and two trappers: the monk focuses on Adelbern's priest (and Adelbern, as needed). The tank distracts the foes while the rangers set traps directly under them. * Alternatively, aim for high damage and enough healing to keep the priest alive. Be sure to hit hard and kill fast; if you are able to keep the initiative, you can strike foes down before they can do enough damage to keep healers busy. Skills and equipment * Cold damage is especially effective against the Lords, e.g. Water Magic, winter, and cold-dealing weapons. * Your party will be subject to lots of fire damage, so bring appropriate protections: Ward Against Harm, Mantra of Flame, and weapon/armor modifiers that add to AL vs fire or elemental damage. ** The Armageddon Lord is a fire magic tank, getting up close and using Flame Burst and Lava Font; he can be countered by a well-armored tank. * Remember to activate Rebel Yell, from the Ebon Vanguard Title Track, since it will apply against the Charr Lords. * Damage reversal skills are helpful, particularly Spiteful Spirit or Pain Inverter. Other tips * The nearby statue of Lyssa can offer a 10% morale boost (it is located in the theater on the path to the Ruins of Surmia). * When you first enter the frontier, go left first to test the mettle of your team; if they can handle the wandering high-level charr, then continue. Otherwise, /resign and return to reconsider your team balance and tactics. * The next group is triggered when the last Armageddon Lord of the current group dies; try to kill everything else first so that you don't get overwhelmed. * Remember that as each titan dies, they spawn additional titans; try to take down only one at a time (again, to avoid being overwhelmed). Notes * There is no point in attacking from behind: this forces the King and company to fight the first lord on their own. * If the King dies, but you kill all the groups, you will be sent back to the Frontier Gate. However, when you return, once you reach him, you cna just talk to him. * This area map on this page shows the following information: ** The yellow circle shows how close you can get to King Adelbern before he will join your party. ** The blue dot is the kings location during battle and the destination of the Armageddon groups. ** The red arc is how close you can get to the king from the south before he is triggered to go to the blue dot. If you approach the king from the north, he will run to the blue dot as soon as he joins your party. ** The five pink dots are the starting positions of each Armageddon group. (1) the farthest west; (2) north east; (3) just below group five; (4) far south (in yellow circle); (5) furthest north. * If you start from a more distant outpost (e.g. to increase the group's size) and later notice one or more players haven't yet spoken to Warmaster Riga, don't panic; only one player needs to do so (and everyone else will still get credit). Trivia * "The Last Day Dawns (on the Kingdom of Ascalon)" is the very first piece of dialogue in the opening cutscene of Guild Wars Prophecies. Category:Prophecies quests